fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
V.V.
'''V.V. '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Code Geass. ''He is an immortal boy and the older brother of Charles zi Britannia, but looks much younger as a result of his immortality formed through a Geass contract. He can grant Geass contracts like C.C., having given both his brother and Rolo Lamperouge their Geass abilities, among others in the Geass Order. He succeeds C.C. in becoming leader of the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that researches and creates Geass users. History Background V.V. is the older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, but as he has become immortal at the age of 10 years old. He is Charles' first ally and has indeed been actively supporting him in his childhood years. Charles and V.V.'s childhood years were marred by an internal feud in the Imperial Family called the Emblem of Blood. This period filled with deception and assassination resulting in the deaths of various members of the royal court including their mother. This event convinced the two to create a Geass contract to create a world without lies and to do so, they intended to "kill god". Several years later, Marianne vi Britannia and C.C. joined in their venture as well. V.V. assassinate Marianne by shooting her multiple times inside Aries Palace, having done so out of jealousy. He lies about this to Charles, breaking his promise of mutual honesty between him and Charles. Code Geass During the time of both the invasion and Black Rebellion, V.V. remained behind the scenes hiding among the highest ranks of the Britannian Imperial Family. He and Charles were starting expeditions to find Thought Elevators across the world. He was soon briefly transporting Lelouch vi Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Kozuki and Euphemia li Britannia to Kamine Island. He apparently knew of Lelouch's actions, particularly his use of Geass. V.V. appeared again to Suzaku to inform him about Geass and that Zero is responsible for Euphemia's sudden change. After that, he kidnapped Nunnally vi Britannia and once again disappeared into the Sword of Akasha using a Thought Elevator, resulting in Lelouch's sudden abandonment of the Black Knights' chain of command. V.V. was more active during the Black Knights' second uprising. He leads the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that studies and produces Geass users, as with Jeremiah Gottwald's Geass Canceler. When Cornelia li Britannia comes to stop the Geass research, she attempts to kill V.V. by throwing a knife at his head assuming he is an individual with a Geass power. He shocks her by pulling it out, despite that it was buried deep in his forehead and tells her that, as her uncle, he is proud of her skills and takes her prisoner. The research had stopped as the Black Knights invaded the Geass Order killing all the researchers, civilians and subjects, as well as eliminating all traces of their research. In the ensuing chaos, he pilots the Siegfried during Lelouch's assault on the Geass Directorate. When Jeremiah, the original pilot of the Siegfried, expressed outrage at this, V.V. called him out for his reason, as well as expressing rage when Jeremiah mentioned Marianne. Though he manages to hold his own at first, he is caught off guard by Corrnelia, who has hot-wired a damaged Akatsuki with an array of weapons. She and Lelouch destroy the Siegfried together. He manages to reach the Twilight Door to the Thought Elevator in the complex only to have his code taken by Charles, causing him to succumb to his wounds and granting the Emperor immortality. Personality Abilities V.V. is ageless and immortal as a result of his code of immortality. He can also grant Geass contracts like C.C., having given both his brother and Rolo Lamperouge their Geass powers, among others in the Geass Order. He is also an accomplished Knightmare pilot and the only Knightmare that was known he piloted is the Siegfried. Quotes *"Oh yeah?" Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:God Wannabes Category:Leaders Category:Conspirators Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Robot Pilots Category:Deal Makers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Scientists Category:Creators Category:Rulers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Liars Category:Murderers Category:Envious Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Maniacs